Sisterhood
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Naomi and Alice Curtis are the twin daughters of Izumi. When they were very young they were targeted for their exceptional powers, and Naomi was kidnapped, leaving her sister powerless to stop it. Now Alice is on an unstoppable mission to get her sister back at all costs.


Eleven year old Naomi Curtis and her twin sister Alice were playing on the floor. They were identical, with the only thing making them look different being their dispositions.

Naomi, the eldest, was the stronger of the two. However, she didn't want to hurt anyone. She was basically pacifistic by nature.

In sharp contrast, Alice loved fighting, although she was a bit clumsy and liked having her own style.

Both twins had dark eyes and hair. Alice wore her hair in pigtails always, whereas Naomi's was frequently in a high ponytail. They were both pale, and on their way to becoming beautiful, if dangerous, women. Just like their mother, Izumi Curtis.

Raised by her, they learned fighting and alchemy. And it was learned at a young age that these twins weren't normal at all. Naomi and Alice were the key to something that went beyond alchemy. Something called the Ultimate Power that would render all alchemy obselete.

Izumi had already lost one child. In fear that her children would be taken advantage of because of their ability, she ceased their training. The twins were forbidden to learn alchemy.

Currently, Naomi and Alice were discussing the Elric brothers, their mother's students that had been living with them since last month.

"The older one, Edward," Naomi said. "He was a lot like you, sis."

Alice threw a pillow at her sister, pouting. "I am not that annoying!"

Naomi giggled. "Silly, you two should be the twins!"

Alice giggled too. "No wa—what's that!"

She caught a glimpse of a handsome young man at the window. He had spiky short black hair and soulless black eyes. He also had a strange tattoo on his shoulder. Suddenly the shadows in the room lengthened and formed into shapes like eyes and hands.

Alice turned, responding to the sound of her sister's scream. "Na-Naomi!"

Her sister's voice was muffled as the shadows covered her mouth and lifted her bodily through the window. Alice reached out, her fingers brushing Naomi's.

"NEE-SAN!"

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

Twenty year-old Alice Curtis sat straight up in bed. It took her a moment to realize she was screaming. The bedroom door crashed open, and a sleepy looking Roy Mustang in pajamas burst in. "What's wrong, Alice? Was it the nightmare again?"

Alice ran her hand through her messy dark hair. "I keep seeing that face…th-that…f-face…"

Roy sat down on the bed next to the young girl. He had taken her in six years ago. She had been as desperate as the Elric boy and twice as stubborn. Not to mention that she had a talent beyond anything he had ever seen before.

The power of Projection, so she called it. The ability to change people or objects into whatever came to mind, she could manipulate reality itself. Only problem was, Alice couldn't control it. And she couldn't use it completely. Apparantly she needed her sister. She was the 'key.' The only way to do it while ignoring the laws of alchemy.

He rubbed the girl's back while she cried into her hands. "We're going to find her. Don't you want to get ready? The Elrics are coming to see you today."

And with those words, Alice jumped up, dried her tears and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

The doorbell was already ringing. Roy went to answer it.

"Nice pajamas, Colonel, now let us in," Ed said rudely, pushing past his superior officer.

"Brother!" Al said. "Sorry Colonel. They won't let us order room service at the hotel because of a…mishap…and now Brother's hungry. He was excited about Alice's cooking."

"Why are you two helping Alice?" Roy asked. "It must be taking you two off your path; you've been helping her for two years."

"None of your damn business, Colonel," Ed snapped, plopping down on the couch.

"Brother!" Al said. "She is going to help us get our bodies back."

The bedroom door cracked open, and Alice's dark head poked out. Her pigtails were high up loli-style with giant black bows. Her eyes searched the room, and she located Ed on the couch, squeaked slightly, and the door closed.

Ed looked confused.

Al laughed a little. "Guess she wasn't expecting us so soon."

Roy sat in the chair. "She's been having nightmares again. Sometimes she says Naomi is calling her."

"Yeah, she said something like that to us," Ed said. "Somehow the two can feel each other's pain…and sometimes she say she sees a dark place. From her description…I think I know where her sister is."

Alice stepped out, in a black cotton dress to her knees, rather plain, but she was still cute, and had more knives hidden in her outfit then one would find in the average butcher shop. And she would know, she had grown up in one.

Ed sat up. "H-Hey Alice."

"You know where my sister is?" she asked excitedly.

"Brother and I fought a man called Father and the homunculi in a place under Central," Al replied. "We saw a girl there who looked like you."

He turned his metal head towards his brother, and his brother looked away.

"Can we go there now?" Alice said, running up to Ed with a desperate look on her face.

Ed looked at her, and saw the same determination on her face as was on his own when he was worrying about getting Al's body back. He smiled in response, and got up. "Yeah. We'll fight through whatever we have to save Naomi."

"But Brother she—" Al burst out.

"It'll be okay, Al," Ed interrupted, not wanting Al to tell Alice about what they had seen. The other girl, Naomi, she hadn't been tied up at all. She had fought against them, nearly setting Ed on fire.

But if Alice heard that, she wouldn't believe them. And then she might never find out for herself because she'd probably stop working with them.

So they led her under Central.

The chimeras didn't even move to attack while Alice was there. They growled at the Elrics, but the second they saw Alice, they backed off.

"Why are they afraid of me?" she asked.

"Maybe they can sense your power," Ed replied.

"Animals can sense things before humans can," Al said wisely.

They entered the wide room where the brothers had last seen Father and the homunculi. But it was empty. There was no trace that anyone had been there in a while.

A young girl with long wavy dark hair sat tied up with her head hung low.

"N-Nee-san?" Alice ran to her sister, kneeling down and undoing her bonds with her power alone. "Nee-san, speak to me…connect with me!"

She caught her sister's hand, and there was a flash of white light.

Naomi looked up at her sister. There were tearstreaks down her face and she looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't.

"Al…can you c-carry her? She needs to get home quickly. And I-I…"

Alice blacked out.

A few moments later, her eyes opened. She was being carried on Ed's back. "Ed…Where is she? Where is Naomi?"

"It's alright," Ed said. "Al's got her and he went on ahead. Are you feeling better?"

"Thank you so much," Alice said softly. "Connecting with my sister took all of my energy. C-Can you take me…h-home?"

"We're on our way there," Ed replied, and took her back to the Mustang house and laid her back in bed.

"Did you hurt her?" Naomi asked, glaring at him. "Did you make advances on her?"

Ed felt his face color. "No way! I would never do that! I could never hurt her!"

Naomi moved up, inches from his face. "If you do you'll be in flames before you can blink, Elric!"

Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Ed and Al helped rescue you. And you'll wake Alice. She's sleeping."

"Nn…" Alice murmered, rolling over and gripping Ed's hand in hers.

He blushed again, but didn't let go.


End file.
